


Versace on the floor-  but gay, chaotic and HanBing

by Miss_Mei



Series: HanBing beauty and the beast vampires au [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Chinese Actor RPF, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Bing jie strikes again, Dancing, Drabble and a Half, Gender or Sex Swap, Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Music, Porn with Feelings, Versace on the Floor, bing jie is just uncontrollable, hanyu is too sexy and underrated, i don, inspired by yibo's versace on the floor, local vampire wife becomes a woman once a month and has enough hanky panky for a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Modern day Hanyu and Xiaobing, some distance into the future, see a foreign song on the shopping festival that sounds just right for them to dance to, but is it too much to handle when it comes to actually dancing to it? If Hanyu was not practising his slick new moves on their old red dining chair, dressed in all white and with his super fit body exposed, Xiaobing might manage the preparation for such a sexual song…Again, I should make it clear that Bing-Jie is just for porn and a few key  plot points, Xiaobing and Hanyu enjoy their normal homosexual sex very much when it isn't the full moon. Everything is 1000% gay here ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)(I needed to write Hanyu dancing to versace on the floor after seeing Yibo doing it, and everything is better when I make it gay and HanBing. Obviously, they have gone quite a lot into the future for this one fic, but it’s my au and artistic liberties never hurt anyone. I’m sure I’ll be back with another ancient china one and more kits soon in all honesty. For now the Versace on the floor itch is too strong to ignore…)
Relationships: Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing
Series: HanBing beauty and the beast vampires au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971475





	Versace on the floor-  but gay, chaotic and HanBing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excuse for me to thirst over the marvel that is Gao Hanyu, and I happen to have an au that accomodates this plot, so wham! The Versace on the floor HanBing au was born, typed out as quickly as my gutter brain could make words.

The new china was very strange to the two vampires at first, but Xiaobing in particular came to appreciate the modern day amenities. He liked buying all the designer clothes that everyone made, and now he was not required to unless he was filling work orders for the new business they had set up in traditional chinese clothing tailoring, the variety of books to be found much, and the tv. Living in the book store, and then the manor, had been a little lonely and he wanted to know more about the world outside the village, but they had immediately bought a huge condo upon their arrival, and the condo had this thing called a television already on the wall. Although neither of them knew how to use it, one of their grown up kits dropped by to help their A-Niang and Diedie to use the latest technology, like smartphones, laptops, tablets and the tv, with some very helpful lessons. They adapted quickly, and found all these new things to be extremely useful, but the tv was the best. Xiaobing liked to watch home shopping channels, fictional dramas and documentaries the most, and more surprisingly, his quiet husband found that he liked the entertainment reality shows that were available. Many nights were spent curled up on the sofa together with a cup of warm blood and snacks watching shows like produce 101, street dance of china, and subsequently, other live events that featured dance as entertainment, like the double 11 shopping event.

Xiaobing had tied his hair up for the night, put his fluffy pajamas on, and had plenty of money built up in the bank from the custom Hanfu business, ready to buy all kinds of useless junk for the purpose of showing off on his social media accounts. Hanyu joined him under the blanket after tidying the dishes away and making the snacks, looking like he had just walked off a runway somehow, just in his silk pajama bottoms and slippers. Ironically not much shopping was getting done, because the picky little vampire was not impressed by anything enough to buy it, he thought the clothes were all the same, the make up was cheap looking, and the household gadgets were completely useless to them. The Prince went to change the channel, and a recent celebrity performer was about to do his thing, a performer the elder vampire had been silently following. Wang Yibo was dancing to an american song, apparently called Versace on the floor, but even to him and Bing-Er’s basic comprehension of english, it was like the man was writing about screwing someone silly. The dance was very provocative, and they could easily imagine themselves in the song, it was so good!

(I’m mixing this dance by Yibo Versache on the floor <https://youtu.be/8cTNTwyXP7s> and this mindlessly sexy dance hunky Hanyu did at some point that I came across on bilibili <https://b23.tv/AFayv6> )

Yibo only performed for a few minutes before the mcs went back to the shopping, and Xiaobing was convinced he had seen the best of the channel, but something long, hard and meaty was poking his backside, stopping him from getting up. He knew from decades of good dick and dick whispering, that his husband had been aroused from the song, and would probably make an abrupt explanation in no time at all. Secretly, he was equally in the mood, because his gutter brain had been conjuring up unnecessary images of how sexy it would be if his ridiculously more sexy hubby was in the white suit. “Bing-Er would be better to grind against than the stage, I can do better than him. We should start practising tonight, then have our own performance on the full moon privately, Bing-Jie will have fun doing that.”, Hanyu declared, just as abruptly as was expected. The mention of Bing-Jie took Xiaobing by surprise, and he thought about just how different his female form had become in the recent years, after discovering the wide array of skimpy underwear and body adornment in new china. It was almost embarrassing to consider how good his huge boobs would look in a tight dress, grinding over his husband’s naked chest as they danced.

Bing-Jie had taken on a whole identity over the many years Xiaobing had been taking advantage of having a female form for the sole purpose of making babies and taking big ole vampire cock in a different way to his normal routine of eat, sew, fuck and repeat. Due to the once every 28 days part, they usually made the best of ‘her’ for as long as possible, and they had a whole manor of kits to show for it, kits that had all left home to pursue normal human lives or find a more permanent place to live out eternity. Once all the kids left the nest, the once a month appearance of his female alter ego had become a far too sexy minx that loved Hanyu’s magic stick more than anything else. Even though that was technically Xiaobing’s fault, he blamed how much personality Bing-Jie had gained on the influence of the full moon and the high he got from the continuous pony riding. Nevertheless, ‘she’ had flourished since they moved into the new condo, and was going to love a new dress just to have a sexy dance.

There were many things that Prince Gao could do effortlessly, a few that needed a bit of polishing his skills to an even more exceptional level, and maybe one he was unable to do. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately if seeing a half naked hunk of muscle practising his body waves in the living room, kitchen and just about everywhere was something that was not too distracting, then life was great. However, for his poor husband, who was merely trying to work without making major mistakes in the hanfu making process, watching Hanyu copy every indecent hip thrust, floor hump and arm muscle enhancing lock was torturous, because it only made the vampire more attractive. Each time he walked by his husband, he ended up with a boner, which he waited to go down if he had enough work to distract his horny brain cells, or rubbed out like a bloody teenager in the bathroom. Good lord Pangu, if he was not clinically dead, the strain on his heart from trying to not pull down Hanyu’s sweatpants and jump him would have ended him.

When he was not sewing, jerking off in the bathroom, or thinking of his wrinkly old grandmother to put a boner down, Xiaobing was searching for the perfect dress for the full moon twirl as Bing-Jie. The song was literally called versace on the floor, but considering how quickly the dress could get shredded or stained with cum, versace was too expensive for the purpose of dancing. He needed to buy something so skimpy, so silky and so form fitting that it was right out of fifty shades of red, the latest picture book him and Hanyu had published under their pen name. It was lucky they lived in the new age of technology and textiles, as there were quite a few cheap versace knock offs available on the market for not that much money, given how easy it was to buy some red satin and program a sewing machine to make a dress in a day. He went through a lot of different clothing websites, from local boutiques to imported budget brands, but nothing was right, everything was too formal, too informal or far too small to fit Bing-Jie’s huge rack. Xiaobing almost gave up, and in a last ditch attempt, started to look on budget wedding dress sites for the one, the one poor dress that would likely not survive more than a few hours in his husband’s big, strong, veiny- oops, now he had another boner from hands of all things!

The one came along at midnight when the two husbands were getting ready for the daily eight hours of ‘sleep’ they had to maintain a normal profile with their one neighbour. Xiaobing was lounging in the queen size bed Hanyu insisted on bringing from the manor, as it was the only thing sturdy enough for sex, naked except for a silky little night robe so getting really naked was easier when his insatiatble vampire Prince wanted to chomp and romp, and on his phone. He was on a nameless wedding attire site, and the perfect dress jumped right out and punched his virtual wallet. In Vermillion chiffon, with floaty trim above the bust and a split skirt, the bust was almost equipped enough to handle Bing Jie’s huge breasts with just the right projected amount of tease. They should after all do some dancing when Hanyu had put so much effort into getting into the modern groove, and his bulging arm muscles that gave his husband an instant erection, so the neckline needed to be semi decent. At a decent price of 350 yuan for a sales dress, it was not the worst deal they had encountered living in the new age.

His silly Prince was a victim of slight sales fraud once, only scammed into buying a cheap and nasty babydoll instead of the custom silk one that he was buying for his Bing-Er by a tmall agent. Hanyu had been offended initially, but then he had shredded the garish babydoll in bed the same night it was delivered during chomp and romp, so in retrospect the loss was not worthless, since the garment still provided a night of adult entertainment. After that one time, he refused to buy anything without proof of quality.

It was almost time for the full moon, from what the weather app said, because there were no local wolves to consult on the matter unlike when they lived in the manor, and the kits had been over for the monthly dinner buffet a few days before as planned. Even as vampires, the sex marathon was still obvious on their bodies and the condo 24 to 48 hours while they cleaned up the scraps of whatever unfortunate piece of clothing that got shredded and the chomp marks healed over with the help of some extra cups of blood to serve as a boost. Therefore, it was always better to have the family over before the hormonal whirlwind swept through the neat condo, and the simple fact that exactly twenty five local living kits was a lot to cater for made them more inclined to make it at a less busy time. The fated dress arrived on the morning of the sexy moon, as Xiaobing had started calling it rightly, because all it meant was Bing-Jie coming out for a night of cock and lady parts, and looked so good he felt bad about subjecting it to the sexy moon. Now, whatever indestructible pair of pants and the shirt his hunky hubby had prepared could be matched equally.

Bing-Jie always gave him a few hours to prepare in the bathroom, to primp his female body, before the moon was completely full and his libido shot through the roof. Hanyu similarly disappeared to paint the skin tight pants and shirt combos he liked to wear for extra emphasis of his very prominent arousal, and try to not pop one before he even started the night. Over the years, his female form had grown more mature with each litter of kits, to the point where he had large hips to go with the huge rack good lord Pangu had meant for him, and from his purposeful miscalculation, Bing-Jie’s boobs bulged out in a comfortable and suitably teasing display of white, bouncy flesh that the sewn in bra was trying to desperately hold in. He had kept the dangling jade nipple piercings from his first time as a woman, because they felt really good if his husband pulled on them during nightly sex, and a pair of vermillion lace panties completed the skimpy ensemble. The routine bath made sure every inch of his other body was squeaky clean, soft and ready to be chomped all night. A spray of Issey Miyake, a very aphrodisiac like perfume baidu recommended, and he, or was it she, was ready to dance, chomp and romp.

What was immediately clear was that Hanyu had been busy with more than dressing, because the living room had been cleared except for a leather sofa, a powerful little speaker and a set of professional ballroom lights strung around the room. The sultry red lights made the atmosphere full of longing, sexual need and romance, yet the open white shirt and pvc white pants his husband had managed to get his hot paws on made very surviving ounce of restraint fly away, because who could resist all of those yummy muscles and hot cock? Not Bing-Jie, who wanted to get straight to the pony, even without the enhanced atmosphere, but he, or probably she, had enough decency to wait a little minute.

Waiting was harder than she expected when there was a warm up dance to sit through, which was basically his Danxia giving a chair, then the floor, an aggressive lap dance. The way his cock was leaking through the fly, arousal filling the air and wetness pooling in the vermillion lace panties Bing-Jie was wearing that night, was getting overwhelming, so the warm up had to end prematurely, or the versace on the floor would never happen before they rolled into bed and got gloriously naked. “Yu-Er, this wife needs you to show some more intimate moves. Cut to the versace, or we both might just end up naked on the floor.”, she moaned, pulling the shoulders of the dress down a bit more than was decent. Hanyu stopped his grinding very abruptly, and that feral glint gleamed in his rosewood eyes when he made a quick stop to change the song playing on the speaker, but in a flash, he was wrapping his big strong arms around his tiny waist. “What kind of moves do you want from me Princess? I can offer this next dance with the guarantee that you will be begging for more, you will be begging all night.”, he offered, in a more suggestive manner than ramped Bing-Jie’s libido up through the roof. The next thing Xiaobing knew was that in between the seduction and filthy lyrics that were currently describing giving hickies, he was caught up in an enchantment that he had never known before.

All the centuries of doing the full moon routine had clearly been the least of his husband’s secret abilities, because the Prince fit the beats of versace on the floor so well, meeting Xiaobing’s body with powerful body waves and the aforementioned hickies. The intimacy of dance was different to sex, their bodies moved to the fast, then slow beats of the song, and in between the fast and slow, her dress was carefully unzipped from the back, which had horny vampire hubby all over the act, especially when it was somehow placed back in the walk in wardrobe after being dry cleaned, and Bing-Jie’s huge rack was free to wreak havoc on the slight resistance that the Prince had been attempting to maintain to not just go downright feral. The dress was spared from the worst of the cum from the romping, squirt and blood that dripped from the messy chomping, unlike the bed sheets covering the leather sofa, so no one stuck to the leather and spoiled the mood. Xiaobing always enjoyed the one night a month he became Bing-Jie, because it meant an escape from work, kits and daily responsibilities, and let him just enjoy Hanyu with no restraints, and if he wanted to, knocked her up.

Admittedly, the less enjoyable part of waking up the morning after Bing-Jie and her voluminous breasts came out was cleaning up. Worst of all, they had broken the bed at some point, and it was not as easy to make a bed when there was no endless forest outside, so Xiaobing had to search for a worthy bed and make sure it came the next day, so they did not have to sleep on the sofa bed for longer than a night, or that might break. Hanyu took the cleaning part, and as with everything he did, he did it effortlessly and to a level of unreachable perfection. The living room looked like it was when they had been watching a street dance of china a week before, tidy and very innocent, so as much as seeing Bing-Jie was a pain in the ass, literally, she did something good. After a night of pure fucking, the world seemed better, wether that was the amount of aphrodisiac vampire venom they managed to give each other, expecially his chomp mad husband, or the hormones that sex released, buying a new bed and deep cleaning the bedroom, living room, and bizarely the kitchen, did not seem so bad.

As long as Xiaobing could be close to Hanyu, and Hanyu close to Xiaobing, the new china life was perfectly enjoyable. The idea that marriage only got better as you got to know your spouse was proving to be true, because their decades old marriage was a constant source of amazement, like how the once stoic vampire Danxia was a great modern dance master who knew how to multitask.


End file.
